$\Huge{10}\div{5}={{?}}$
Answer: ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ ${{9}}$ ${{10}}$ How many rows are there? $\Huge{10}\div{5}={2}$